Eric's Bargain
by sexyxfreexreal
Summary: After losing Sookie to Bill, a despondent Eric strikes a rash bargain with a desperate business partner who owes him thousands. The deal: the man's stepdaughter in exchange for his life. But will Eric be able to tame the fiery young woman who won't submit so easily? Rated M for later chapters which will be lemony. Eric/OC Alt story for Eric after Season 7
1. Bargain First, Pay Later

Summary: Despondent after he is forced to watch Sookie choose a life with Bill, Eric strikes a crazy bargain with a man desperate enough to sell his only daughter.

Chapter One: Bargain First, Pay Later

"Some depressingly overweight and unattractive man is here to see you. He said it's."

Eric barely looked up from his desk at Pam's words, his mind so far away he had barely heard a word.

"I'm not really in the mood for visitors, Pam."

The noise of Fangtasia vibrated around the office and Pam clicked her heels against the floor in annoyance.

"Eric, it's been six months since Sookie and Bill left. It's time to move on. Cut your losses."

Eric bristled at the mention of _her_ name and reached into the fridge by his desk for a Tru Blood; his drink of choice since the corporation had rid itself of the Hep V virus. A lot had changed in the past few months. The cure for the virus had saved his life and thousands of other vampires fortunately, but it had also saved Bill's life, and Sookie Stackhouse had chosen him. Eric should have known; everyone else had. But he had to admit to himself that he had held out hope. After everything they had gone through, after all of Bill's betrayals, after the sacrifices Eric had made, he had hoped that perhaps Sookie would choose him. Unfortunately, Bill had been her first love. It was the only way Eric couldn't compete.

"I told you I didn't want to talk about Sookie, Pam," he responded flatly before taking a sip of the very mediocre Tru Blood.

"No, you just want to spend all your time thinking about her and wallowing in this office while we actually start to make some money again."

The Hep V infestation had scared a lot of humans and pushed back a lot of the progress that vampires had achieved, but things had finally started to go back to normal with the return of the very safe and very bland Tru Blood again. The fangbangers had returned to their old ways and Fangtasia had become the hot spot of Shreveport again.

"You want me to just pretend the past few years didn't happen?" Eric growled.

"I want you to forget about that hillbilly Sookie and the complete waste of space that is Bill Compton. The fact that she chose him at all should be enough to convince you how idiotic she is."

"She's not idiotic," he snapped. He had to keep from wincing from the putrid taste of his drink.

"Any woman who chooses the traitorous bore that is Bill Compton over you is an idiot. You should have killed him when you had the chance."

Eric couldn't disagree with her there. But now it was too late.

"I don't want to talk about Sookie or Bill anymore."

"Fine with me, but there is someone who wants to talk to you."

"I told you I wasn't in the mood for visitors," he weakly reminded her.

"Neither am I but he won't leave." She raised one of her perfectly arched brows. "And I can't kill him, can I?"

Eric sighed. "Who is he?"

"Some asshole named Ray Creole. Says he owes you money."

Eric's interest piqued a little then and he finally met Pam's gaze. "Creole? As a matter of fact, he does. Let him in."

Ray Creole had moved with his family to Shreveport just a few months ago to take advantage of the various abandoned businesses and homes that so many people had left behind. He had been just one of the many rats eager to sweep in and rip off grieving families. But he had also gotten a loan from Eric for $30,000 and it was time to pay up.

"Mr. Northman will see you now."

Ray swallowed down his fear and tried to meet the gaze of the chic but very frightening female vampire who had summoned him. He didn't like vampires – he had actually been relieved when so many had started dying off from the virus – but they had vast amounts of money. And when he had moved to Shreveport he had quickly learned that Eric Northman was the best vampire for business. Although now he wasn't so sure if this had been such a good idea.

He had met Eric before but it was still always daunting to come face-to-face with the 6'4 Viking vampire. He completely filled the small office and Ray shifted nervously as Pam brought him and placed him in front of the old vampire. Even with an apparently bored expression, that imposing stare was enough to make most grown men pee their pants.

"Mr. Creole for you," Pam introduced. Ray watched her leave and almost gulped at the sinister grin that spread across her face before she slowly closed the door.

"You've been a little late on your payments, Ray," Eric finally spoke after a very long and disturbing silence. "I thought I remembered that we had agreed to a full payment by now."

Shit, he was already sweating. "That's why I came to talk to you, Eric, er… Mr. Northman. I know we agreed on a date but the construction on my investment stalled."

Eric raised a brow just like his female companion. "Stalled?"

"Prices have skyrocketed since the events almost a year ago and my contractor didn't anticipate the amount of work it was going to take, so…"

"So," Eric swiftly interrupted, "you're telling me that construction hasn't even finished? That means breaking even for you is quite far off, isn't it?"

Ray froze for a moment. "I-I just need a small extension. If I can have a few more months I promise that I can pay you back in full…"

"How far in debt are you, Ray?" Eric interrupted again. His cold blue stare sent goosebumps shivering down Ray's flesh.

How had he known? "I'm about twenty grand under."

The cold silence was fear-inducing and Ray waited painfully.

"So not only are you unable to pay me in full as we had both agreed, but you are so far off from doing so that I may have to wait another year or two. Is that correct?"

"Please, Mr. Northman, I can try and get some back…"

"You owe me, Ray." His icy eyes roved over Ray in a cool appraisal. "And you have nothing to give."

"I'll double the amount, I'll give you a third of the profits…!"

"When you're already this far in debt? I don't think so. I'd rather take it from your back."

Ray fought hard not to pee himself. "You-you're going to kill me?"

"Not for some time at least. I'd like a substitute for the Tru Blood."

"You'd keep me as some kind of blood slave? But… I have a family, my work, a house, I can't…"

"Maybe you should have thought of all those things first."

Ray's brain worked on over-time as he tried to come up with some way out of this hellish situation. What could he give this bloodsucker that he didn't have? How could he offer anything when he owed him so much money? He didn't have anything Eric could want. Did he?

Ray swallowed the ever present lump of fear lodged in his throat and looked back at the bored expression of Eric. "You'd only want me for blood?"

Eric snorted. "I certainly wouldn't use you for sex."

"What if you could have both?"

Eric didn't say anything but he didn't scoff either.

Grabbing onto his only option, Ray offered the only thing he could imagine Eric would want. "My stepdaughter is 22. She's beautiful – perfect little body, ass like a dancer, and she's a virgin. Just think: an endless supply of pure virgin blood and a tight little body just ripe for you. You could have her, for as long as you want."

Eric stilled, his eyes far away as he seemed to mull over Ray's offer and Ray waited. Yes, it was illegal. Yes, it was technically wrong. But Ray knew Eric wasn't the kind of man to respect the law unless it served him.

"I don't need anyone to find me women," Eric finally said as his gaze still centered on the distance. "I could have whoever I want."

For some reason, Ray saw the first hint of a lack of assurance in Eric's voice. "But you have to admit that I'd make a poor substitute for a beautiful young woman. And I'd still pay you double."

Eric finally looked up at him. "How are you going to manage to convince your stepdaughter?"

He'd have to trick her that was for sure. "Let me worry about that. I'd find a way."

Eric still didn't look uninterested as he stood and went to the fridge and looked into for a few seconds. "How beautiful would you say?"

Ray could feel hope springing up inside him slowly. "Gorgeous. I mean, if my wife wasn't around, I'd go for it."

Eric's condescending sneer instilled some fear in him but Eric continued, "Frankly, it seems I'd be doing her a favor, taking her from a father like you. It sounds like a challenge, but I've dealt with worse. Bring her to me in a week and I'll forgive your debt."

Ray held back the sigh of relief that wanted to rush out of him but nodded instead, quickly trying to figure out how he was going to make this happen. "I won't disappoint, I promise."

"For your sake, I hope not."

Lana sighed with relief as she walked through the door of her small apartment and greeted her dog, Rosie. The apartment was dark, meaning her roommate was out, and Lana felt a pang of loneliness as she flipped on the lights. It wasn't a long walk to the kitchen where a nice cold beer waited for her, and she quickly got herself situated on the couch with her goldendoodle by her side. Another night by herself. Until the phone rang.

Lana wasn't a huge fan of her stepfather. Frankly, she kind of despised him, and she had been pretty pissed when he had moved her mother and the rest of the family down to Louisiana where Lana had been trying to work for a few years now. But she loved her mother and she had always tried to get along with the creep, so she took his calls sometimes.

"Hey, Ray," she answered then when she saw his face on her phone screen.

"Lana, how you doing?"

She couldn't help but cringe at the tone in his voice. Not only had she always suspected that he dealt in some shady business at work, but she had also always suspected that he kind of liked her. Gross.

"I'm fine. What's up?"

"Your mom and I were wondering if you'd want to come up to Shreveport this weekend."

Lana worked in Baton Rouge, her home of two years since she had moved down so she could get in-state residency for LSU, her dream school of choice. She had been working at the same restaurant the whole time and rarely ever bothered to travel up to the god-awful Shreveport where Ray had moved the family some months ago.

"Do you guys have some kind of event going on?"

"No, we just miss you."

Right, Lana thought, because Ray was always eager to spend some more time with her.

"Well, I'm not sure, I'd have to cover some shifts at work."

"It'd be worth it. Your mom sure misses you and we'd like to talk you a little, see if we could help you save some more money for school."

Lana's antenna went up. "You want to give me money for school?"

"Well, we know how hard you work and my business has been going well lately. You deserve it."

Ray was never selfless, and Lana felt a huge wave of suspicion wash over her, but she needed the money. Even serving and bartending six days a week wasn't enough to pay major university tuition. Maybe Ray was changing. Maybe things were going good in Shreveport.

"I guess I could come up for the weekend."

"Oh, great," he exclaimed. "You won't regret it,"


	2. Lying Game

Chapter Two: Lying Game

Lana hated Shreveport. Louisiana in general wasn't the nicest state - and she was from Northern Virginia originally – but Baton Rouge was much nicer than Shreveport. It didn't help that this part of Louisiana had become infamous for its vampire population. The rumors were that vampires wreaked havoc around northern Louisiana, and beyond just the usual fangbanger parties and bars. One of her friends from work was from a town called Bon Temps, and she had told the restaurant some wild stories about what vampires did there. Luckily, Lana avoided vampires.

She turned on her right blinker as she turned into her parents' subdivision. It was a nice, modest little neighborhood full of other families like Lana's. Her father had died when she was 12 and her mother had remarried Ray about three years later after they had met at a singles' event. Seven years, two kids, and a move later, Lana was finding herself in suburban Shreveport looking at the little two-story her family now inhabited.

She waved happily when she pulled into the driveway and saw her mom and little brothers. The twins were five and at that wild age of childhood, but she absolutely adored them and grabbed them into a huge bear hug when she got out of the car.

"You're early, babe," her mom, Renee, said as she came up and hugged Lana also. "I thought you weren't coming until later tonight."

"Well, I got off work early, so I thought I'd beat the traffic."

"Good. You can help me make dinner."

Lana smiled. Ray was originally from Louisiana but she and her mom were D.C. natives. Adapting to Southern culture was hard sometimes, so it was always refreshing to be around her mom's brusque city personality. Honestly, Lana still wondered what it was that her mom had found attractive about Ray.

"Lana, come play with us first," Jake, one of her little brothers demanded as he pulled her into the house. It looked much of the same, clean and orderly except for the living room where it was evident that the boys had taken over.

"Ray's at work right now but he'll home later."

She turned at her mom's voice. "So work is going well?"

"Yeah, he says the businesses are taking off. He's been at the complex every day overseeing the construction, talking to investors."

Lana had never been one hundred percent sure about what her stepfather did, and it had always bothered her a little.

"So, how's the restaurant?" her mother asked as Lana made her way into the kitchen. She could already smell the pasta cooking as the boys chattered in the living room.

"Uh, it' alright. There's not too much to report. Shane is doing better as a manager I think, but other than that, it's been regularly busy."

"Is Michael still trying to go out with you?"

Lana almost laughed as she grabbed a beer from the fridge and took a sip. "No, he got the picture. He's already preying on one of the new chicks."

"Any other guys on the scene then?"

Lana's least favorite subject. She didn't blame her mom; it was a normal question to ask your single 22 year-old daughter who was not a lesbian or a nun. But Lana hadn't been entirely honest with her mom about her love life since she had moved to Baton Rouge two years ago, and she hadn't had a lick of luck since her break-up, not that anyone had known about it. Guys were not her specialty.

"Not really. I've been working so much that I don't have time to go out." _It wasn't a lie_, she thought.

"You should enjoy yourself a little bit, you know."

Lana couldn't help but smile. That was one of her mom's biggest concerns. Too much work. Too much studying. Too much strength. "Maybe in ten years."

Eric sighed in boredom as he sat on his throne at Fangtasia. It was Friday night, the prime evening for fangbangers to find their vampires and get stupid for a while. Like right now. It was frankly, embarrassing to watch some of the desperate freaks who wandered in here every weekend, looking for sex and free alcohol. He honestly hadn't missed the place when he had been traveling. True, the money had always been good and it sure beat the crap video store he and Pam had been forced to run before vampires had come out, but Eric had reveled being in Sweden again, seeing France, going to Morocco; all of the places he missed and thought about when he was stuck in this bar.

It didn't help that Jessica was here also. Eric didn't hate the girl, but he was loathe to see her with Jason. Jason not only was her boyfriend, but also a new vampire. Eric couldn't care less about the pretty boy redneck but he couldn't ignore that the guy reminded him of Sookie, and she was the last person he wanted to think about tonight.

"You're quite the charmer tonight."

The dry and sarcastic drawl of Pam was the only thing that could break him from his thoughts and he secretly appreciated the care she paid him. Sometimes.

"I can't say I missed this place when I was home."

Pam surveyed the room of bad heavy metal, sex, and alcohol. "It's a shithole, but at least it's our shithole."

"How can you stand this sometimes? The vampires are one thing, but the humans…"

"I hate it just as much as you do, but I have to admit I like some of our customers."

Eric watched in amusement as Pam's eyes followed a buxom but sophisticated brunette walking towards the bar. "If only it were that easy."

"Oh, please, Eric. Any one of the women here would get on their knees for you. You could have anyone you want."

_Not anyone_, Eric thought. He couldn't keep his mind from straying back to Sookie. Fuck.

"Stop thinking about her, Eric."

Memories flashed behind his eyes. A stolen kiss in his office. A night of endless sex. Sleeping with her in her bed, in the house he had bought for her. Stroking away her tears after a heartbreak. "It's not that easy, Pam."

"It never is, but you have to move on."

He listened to the sound of her heels click as she walked away from the dais and went to the bar. Pam put on a strong front, but he knew she was just as upset about losing Tara. She understood his pain; she just wasn't going to admit it.

Still, Tara had been Pam's progeny for only a short time. They had gone through a lot, but not as much as Eric and Sookie had. He had wanted her from the beginning, since the moment he had first seen her in Fangtasia with Bill almost two years ago. And he had waited patiently, knowing that their trials with the Fellowship of the Sun and Russell Edgington would bring them together. Then the witches had struck him with amnesia and he had enjoyed an almost blissful respite from everything as Sookie watched over him, took care of him, and fell in love with him. And why shouldn't she had? He had given her everything and was prepared to give her more. He had protected her, saved her, been by her side when Bill went off the deep end, and tried to take over as some monster. Yet she had still chosen Bill when they had found the cure for the virus. She had made her choice, and left him to rot.

"Hey, Eric."

Eric bit back his sigh of annoyance at the sight of Jessica. Her timid approach, however, let him know how surly he appeared and he tried to relax his scowl.

"Enjoying yourself tonight, Jessica?"

"It's Jason first time as a vampire. I thought I'd bring him by and show him what it's like here." She turned a little to look back at her pretty boy boyfriend and smiled. "Are you doing okay?"

"Never been better, as you can see."

Jessica was one of the most readable people Eric had ever come across, and he almost winced at the pity in her face. "We haven't seen you in Bon Temps for a while."

"And you're not going to."

He knew Sookie had moved into Bill's mansion and given her grandmother's house to Jason. But then he understood why she wouldn't want to live in the house _he_ had bought.

Jessica looked shame-faced. "Things have changed since everything got under control. It's safe to come back."

No, it wasn't. "Do you like seeing your old flame James with Lafayette?"

The blush on her pale face was tell-tale sign enough that she didn't. Eric knew from rumors that Jessica's old boyfriend, the one she had met in the camps, had taken up with Lafayette a couple months ago. And even though James and Lafayette had left Bon Temps and moved to New Orleans, he knew Jessica had had to see them together for some time.

"I'm glad James is happy now, even if it's not with me. Maybe it will be good to see that Sookie is happy too."

Eric felt ice freeze his veins and he glared at the presumptuous redhead. "It wouldn't be. Now go away before I decide to kill your boyfriend."

Jessica sauntered away in defeat and Eric watched her as she returned to her Stackhouse.

Lana looked at the various family photos that littered the mantle of her family's dining room as her stepfather rattled on about business. She frowned. There was only one picture with her in it.

"The first one up will be the sandwich shop, some ethnic place run by Greeks or Turks or some people like that, and then we'll put up the dentist's office, the Target, the Payless, and I think, a cigar shop too…"

"These are all going in your shopping center?" Lana asked, her gaze still on the one _full_ family photo she had found.

Ray burped and took another sip of his Bud Light on the recliner. "Yep, it's all part of the rebuild my company is responsible for. We're going to revitalize all of suburban Shreveport at this rate."

Lana saw the hand pat her mother gave Ray before she went over to the kitchen. "Pretty impressive. This is the business you've been with for the past few years?"

"No, I joined it when we moved here. I was with another company back in D.C., but you know how things are there."

She didn't really. Her own father had done well in D.C. when they had lived there, and she would have stayed if it hadn't been for LSU's programs. The rumors were that people came to Louisiana, Shreveport most importantly, to take advantage of wealthy vampires willing to finance projects for certain returns. Had Ray moved her family here for that reason?

"What kind of investors does your company boast?" Lana asked with her eyes directly on her stepfather.

He paused for barely a second. "Some retirees from up north; older entrepreneurs who want see Shreveport grow so we can support more business." He quickly returned to the plate of food on his lap.

Lana watched her stepdad carefully. "I didn't know Shreveport was so up-and-coming or so full of rich retirees."

"Well, you know everyone is tired of Florida."

She nodded but kept her gaze on him.

He kept her gaze for a moment. "You know, you should come by and see the construction. I love showing people the work we're doing, and you've always had a head for business."

"That sounds like a good idea, Lana," her mother affirmed from her spot cleaning dishes in the kitchen. "You've never seen what Ray does."

_Had anyone?_ Lana thought to herself. "Do you guys do construction on Saturdays?"

"Every week," Ray assured her as he scarfed down more pasta. "How about it? Tomorrow we'll go, I'll show you around, and we can check it out."

Despite the fact that Ray infinitely creeped her out, Lana agreed. Why, she wasn't sure, but she wanted to see once and for all what her stepfather was actually doing.


	3. Deception

Chapter Three: Deception

Although the party in Fangtasia was still going on, Eric decided he was going to retire early and start counting receipts in the office. After an hour or so, he saw Ray Creole's name on his cell phone. He had almost forgotten…

"Ray?"

Eric could hear the rough breathing of the Louisiana trash over the phone. "Mr. Northman, I wanted to call you about tomorrow and… the exchange."

Good grief, was this pathetic man so in need of drama that he needed to act as if this was a spy operation? "When were you planning on executing this exchange, Ray?"

"Sundown is 6:30 tomorrow. I'm taking my daughter on a tour of the construction site and then I'll take her to dinner and bring her to you."

"And how are you planning on explaining this to her?"

"Well, I managed to get something." Eric could hear the guilty shuffling of busy hands. "She'll go under if it works and then wake up with you."

Ray Creole was going to drug his stepdaughter and then dump her at Fangtasia. A true gentleman.

"I see, and how do you expect me to explain the situation to her?"

"You can tell her whatever you want, honestly. Just tell her you kidnapped her or something."

_This poor girl_, Eric couldn't help from thinking. "Brilliant. She'll never know differently."

"She's a strong girl, she'll make it okay."

"Your concern for her is truly touching."

Ray couldn't respond because he knew he was shit, but Eric didn't care anymore. He would probably keep the girl for a few days and then just cut her loose out of pity. "What's her name?"

"Lana?"

Eric groaned aloud. "I'm guessing it is Lana then."

"Yeah, I'm sorry," Ray mumbled. "I promise it will be taken care of and I'll have her here after dark with no problem."

Eric was intrigued but he had to muster the energy to care enough about talking to Ray. He was already tired of this man. He finished the conversation as quickly as possible and continued counting until Pam came in. It was almost four in the morning.

Even in his foul mood, Eric couldn't help but smile at the triumphant look on his progeny's face. Someone had obviously enjoyed herself.

"Success with the brunette, Pam?"

Her pink lips widened in a coy smile. "A lady never tells."

"I'm glad one of us is having a good time."

Pam sobered suddenly and came over to sit on the desk. Serious Pam was rare, but she came out every now and then.

"Isn't that swine of a charity case coming over tomorrow to bring you a new a plaything? I think you should use this opportunity to get back to your chipper self and finally get over Sookie."

The mention of Sookie always bothered Eric but he wasn't going to argue with her about it. "I agreed to this exchange on a whim. I'm not sure why I did. Maybe I had some pity for the poor creature."

"Or maybe you were genuinely interested in this man's offer and his stepdaughter."

Eric had to admit that Ray's description of his stepdaughter, Lana, had sounded promising. He liked all kinds of women, but he had always had a soft spot for brunettes and virgins… He hadn't deflowered a woman in quite some time, especially since Sookie hadn't been one (thanks to Bill), but in his past he had bedded quite a few maidens. Maybe it was what he needed to get back in the game again.

"It has been a long time, I will admit." He wouldn't have admitted it with anyone else, but Pam understood. She had seen the worst of him.

"And please hear me when I say that Sookie is not worth it." He glared at her but she kept on: "I know you loved her, and I know it stings that she chose Bill over you, but Eric, she's a smalltown girl from Bon Temps. She's no princess. If she wants Bill then let her have him. Anyone who chooses him deserves what she gets."

"And you really think some little twenty year-old is going to do the trick?"

"Well, from what you told me, she sounds worth the try at least." Pam's smile turned a little devious. "If you tire of her, you can always give her to me."

Eric couldn't help but smile again. "You've always been such a selfless employee."

"We've had fun with dancers before, haven't we?"

They'd had all types of fun over the years. Before they had gotten stuck in Shreveport, the world had been their oyster. Seducing women of power, enjoying summers in the Mediterranean, seeing and visiting all of the underground vampire hang-outs of the world before vampires had come out. All along the way, Pam had never betrayed him, never abandoned him. She was as loyal as the greatest lover and almost as obedient as the best child. Now she was the only family he had left, and he truly cherished her, but loneliness still couldn't seem to escape him. Sookie's rejection did sting.

"How long has it really been, Eric? Don't tell me since Nora."

Nora seemed like a lifetime ago, but in fact, it had been over a year ago. What a shit year.

"I was suffering for Hep V half of that time, Pam. It wasn't the highpoint of my life."

"All the more reason you should celebrate with this little slice. You're alive; you should start acting like it."

Eric looked at his progeny with new eyes as her words sunk in. "I think that's the best thing you've said so far, Pam. Do me a favor and send Ginger in. I need her to run a few errands for me."

Pam smiled proudly. "That's more like it."

Lana was quickly regretting the decision to spend the day with her stepdad, and dinner had definitely solidified that regret. Seeing the construction site had been alright; she had opted to put on a game face and go through his various introductions and explanations with patience. He was clearly proud of himself and she had tried to be as gracious as possible as he showed himself and his work off for five to six hours. Her mom had gone to great pains that morning to explain a lot about Ray, to help Lana understand that Ray had failed too many times in his life and was eager to finally find some success. Apparently with this company, that was now a real possibility, and he needed all of the encouragement he could get. Lana certainly didn't think she was responsible for her stepfather's happiness, but her mom was, and she loved her mom. Every decision Lana had made since her dad had died had been designed to help her mom, and she wasn't going to stop now.

But Ray's hyperbolic boasts and attempts to make himself look successful had brought her to a breaking point. And dinner had devolved swiftly as she sat listening to him make phone calls or talk incessantly about how the business was going to make him and his company rich. Even when she clearly displayed disinterest, he still kept yammering. It wasn't that she had expected the two of them to have a one-on-one bonding experiences, but she was mildly surprised that he hadn't bothered to even ask her one question, especially considering that he had gotten her to come home with the promise that he wanted to help her out financially. However, that did not seem to be the reality after all.

"We should probably be getting back soon," she eventually voiced as he finished another phone call. It wasn't as if the dinner was even that special. He had taken her to Chili's.

He seemed genuinely surprised, or agitated. "Do you want anything to drink first?"

Lana looked at her finished meal. "Like a beer or something?"

"They make a kickass margarita here. I thought we'd have some to celebrate."

_What the hell was going on?_ "What are we celebrating?"

He looked at her with an expression she had never seen on his face before. "New beginnings. My business is taking off, the family is settling in, and you are finally going to start school, because I am going to give you a loan."

The dinner had suddenly gotten very interesting. "You are giving me a loan?"

For such a huge promise, Lana couldn't help but think her stepfather had a strange look in his face.

"Your mom and I have been talking about it for some time and we think we could help you out, especially since my business is taking off now. That's why I invited you out for the weekend and wanted to take you out tonight. You deserve this."

If this had come from anyone else, Lana would have been humbled. She would have greatly appreciated such an offer and been nothing but grateful. But something felt off. Something didn't feel right.

Still, when the waiter brought over their celebratory margaritas and Ray suggested a toast, she gamely played on and thanked him for his generosity. But as the tequila-infused drink swam down her throat, she wondered what she was accepting.

"You drugged her?"

Ray half-dragged the body of his stepdaughter out of the back of his truck and into the doorway of Fangtasia where two women were standing there agape.

"You actually roofied your stepdaughter and threw her in the back of your truck in order to bring her here?" The question had come from Pam, the attractive but incredibly frightening vampire Ray had met a week ago. She stared at him derisively while another very small woman chattered nervously nearby.

The heavy weight of Lana's body weighed Ray down as he struggled to place her into an empty chair. "It was the only way I could get her here. What else was I going to do?"

"I guess it never occurred to you that you could tell the girl the truth."

Ray gave Pam a side glance and looked down at his stepdaughter. "That wasn't really an option."

"So you're just going to dump her here and expect everything to work out when she wakes up?"

Ray hadn't really thought out much of this plan, he had to admit. After he had managed to slip the roofie into Lana's drink and gotten her back to the truck, he had gotten as far in his plan as dropping her off and then telling his wife that Lana had just left him. But he was starting to realize that he hadn't planned this as well as he thought.

Pam looked at the passed-out body of his stepdaughter. "Are you expecting us to haul her practical corpse around this place like she's our responsibility?"

"I-I can put her someplace, Pam," the other woman, Ginger, offered. "I can get the cart and roll her into the office."

"We're going to put her in the dungeon; that's where she'll stay until she wakes up. Ginger, help Ray carry her down there."

"The dungeon?" Ray suddenly asked. "You have an actual fucking dungeon?"

"Where do you think we keep the slaves?" Pam raised a haughty brow at him.

Ray couldn't help but feel a little guilty at the mention of the word "slaves." He had sold Lana off to save his own skin and pay off his debts and she was going to be a vampire's toy. God knew what they were going to do to her.

"Are you actually going to keep her there the whole time?"

Pam watched as Ginger started to lift up Lana's upper body and drag her towards the basement. "Depends on Eric's mood."

"Where is Eric by the way?" he couldn't help but ask.

"He'll be by soon. He had to run a few errands before he dealt with this…"

Ray watched as Ginger continued to slowly drag Lana across the floor. He still had time to renege. He could still save his stepdaughter from an unknown fate.

"You're not gonna kill her, right?"

Pam's smile was far from reassuring.

"Your package has arrived."

Eric looked expectantly at the basement door as he pulled off his jacket. "She's here?"

"Father-of-the-year Ray Creole roofied her at a Chili's and dumped her here, as if we're just expected to babysit her. Ginger dragged her downstairs but she's still out."

Eric couldn't help it, he felt a little excited. He walked towards the basement and opened the door, eager to head down and see her, but hesitant at the same time. "If he roofied her just a while ago she'll be out for most of the night."

Pam sighed in annoyance. "And who's going to greet her when she wakes up? Ginger? The screaming alone will kill us."

"We'll have to chain her then or she might escape."

"She won't be able to resist you then."

True, it was not ideal. She was going to be flustered and pissed when she woke up. Eric wasn't sure how good it would look when he finally came to her and she was chained in a dungeon below a vampire bar.

"Maybe we can make sure she's out until tomorrow night. That way I can greet her when she wakes up."

"She still won't be happy."

No, she wouldn't be. But Eric suspected that that wouldn't change for some time. He'd have to seduce her, cajole her into accepting him and giving him trust. It wasn't going to be easy either after the betrayal she had suffered. But he had worked with worse.


	4. Hello

Chapter Four: Hello

"HELLO? HELLO!"

Lana pulled at the chains that tied her to a pillar in the dark of an unknown basement somewhere. She couldn't see a thing in the darkness and she struggled with the steel links that kept her stuck on the floor. And it was a cold stone floor at that.

"HELLO!" she screamed again, still struggling with the chains. Where the fuck was she?

She had woken up just a few minutes ago with no memory of anything that had happened. The last thing she had been conscious of was drinking and finishing dinner with her stepfather and then everything had gotten fuzzy. She couldn't remember leaving the restaurant or getting in the car, and she certainly didn't remember coming to a random, creepy basement. If she had been back in Baton Rouge she would have thought that her friends were pulling a prank on her, but she was in Shreveport. At least she thought she was still there. Had she been kidnapped? She had never been the kind of girl to panic about everything and let suspicion and fear rule her life, but she also knew shit happened. No woman ever thought that she could be the one to get kidnapped by a psychopath, but it happened all the time.

Just the realization that she could be a future Elizabeth Smart made her work harder to break the bonds and she pushed against the pillar as hard she could but it was no use. Feeling hopeless and frankly, very freaked out, she looked around for anything to save her. But the basement was bare and the only light to illuminate the space around her was a flickering overhead light. It was a fucking horror movie.

She banged her head against the pillar behind her in frustration. "Jesus, IS ANYBODY THERE?"

The scrape of a door opening sounded and Lana froze. Light spilled in as a tall figure suddenly emerged and walked slowly down the stairs facing her just a few yards away.

Oh, shit… "WHO ARE YOU? WHAT I AM DOING HERE?"

Goosebumps covered her skin as the figure took his – and she was sure it was a man – time coming down the stairs. Even from her space on the floor she could see that he was tall. Big.

"ARE YOU GOING TO IGNORE ME? WHAT IS GOING ON?"

"You don't need to yell anymore. I'm right here."

His voice stopped her and she almost sighed in relief that he had finally said something. But she pulled herself in protectively and watched him walk ever so slowly towards her.

"You gonna tell me who the fuck you are and what I'm doing here?"

"Hmm." His voice was calm and low. "Quite direct. I like that."

"So are you going to return the favor then or are you going to keep me chained on the floor?"

Even in the dark she could see a lot of him, and she was slightly confused. At a towering height and with a broad, muscular body, he looked like a male model strutting down the runway, not a creepy stalker who needed to kidnap women for his pleasure.

He smiled and she could hear it in the dark. "I'm afraid you're not going to like it."

"Why I'm here, you mean?"

He pulled a chair from the corner and placed it front of her. He almost seemed… lazy.

"I'm sorry to say that you are bearing the brunt of a mistake on your stepfather's part."

Lana felt he veins turn to ice. "My stepfather?"

"Daddy hasn't been completely honest with you about his business dealings, I assume."

Her heart was beating so fast she struggled to focus. "I don't understand."

She watched as he lithely stepped from the chair and paced in front of her, his hands in his pockets. "Your stepfather came to me a few months ago for a loan for his suburban business start-up and I graciously obliged. But when it came time to pay up a week ago, it turned out his little venture hasn't turned out as successful as he hoped. He couldn't pay me back the $30,000 and I don't let debts go unpaid."

Lana suddenly had a suspicion as to why she was here and she hoped to God she was wrong. "So why am I here?"

"Your stepfather offered you up as payment."

Nausea rolled through her system and she stilled as she tried to breathe right and retain her composure. "He offered me up? As what, as some kind of… sex slave?"

"I wasn't interested initially but Ray's description of you was enticing. Although I must say, he didn't do you any justice."

Lana's skin crawled. "Ray just offered me up? Like I'm a fucking animal?" She had always been wary of him, but to think that he had coldly and disgustingly _sold_ her… She wanted to vomit.

"Ray is an insect. Frankly, I think you're better off here… with me."

"With you?" She scoffed. "So you just decided to take up a pig on his offer and buy his stepdaughter so you could just use her? I don't know who you think you are, but I'm not a fucking dog you can just pick up and use at your disposal. If you think I'm just going to roll over and let you do whatever you want with me, you're wrong. Ray may be in your debt but I don't owe you anything!"

He paused his pacing and looked down at her. "I know this isn't ideal, but I do think you are better off here. And I won't hurt you. This may seem like a prison, but I have no intention of treating you like a prisoner."

"What is your intention then?" she asked with a hint of sarcasm. "You're going to keep me here and protect me from my evil stepfather?"

His lips curved. "Feisty. I like it. I think you and I are going to get along quite well actually."

Fear turned to anger as Lana stared up at her captor and struggled against her chains. "Nothing is going to happen between you and I, got it? I'm not interested in anything you have to offer and if you value your life, you'll let me go."

"Are you threatening me?" His eyes blazed with an emotion she couldn't name. "Now that's not very smart."

"Why? Are you the big bad mafia ruler of Shreveport?"

His smiled suddenly vanished as he flashed a pair of huge, white fangs. Fuck.

"Rethinking your words now?"

She stared at those fangs for a long minute but steeled her spine and met his intimidating gaze. The fear had coated her skin again but she resolved herself to look him in the eye. "I'll fight you. You won't find me a submissive little captive."

He retracted his fangs and walked closer, kneeling down to meet her eye-level. His green-blue eyes were lit with flames. "I'm looking forward to it."

_Well, well, well_. Eric blew out a breath of disbelief as he shut the basement door behind him and paused for a moment. Lana was not what he had been expecting. In any way. Yes, Ray had painted an appealing picture of his stepdaughter, but she was more than appealing. Small and fiery, he had been captivated by her huge green eyes and long, dark hair, by the high sweep of her cheekbones and the pink fullness of her lips. Yet she was more than just beautiful. He had expected her to cower like everyone else, whimper and weep, beg him for her life and offer any thing up in exchange for it. Instead, she had actually dared to threaten him. She might have been small, but she was no coward, and apparently, no weakling like her stepfather. And her courage had not only gained his respect; it had also aroused him. It had been the first time a woman had actually done both since Sookie. The realization shook him.

"How's our little captive?"

Eric looked up at the sound of Pam's voice and snapped back to reality. "Definitely as angry we thought."

"Waking up chained in a dungeon will do that to a girl. Unless you're into that kind of thing."

"I told her about Ray. She was not pleased."

"She's probably plotting her revenge against him already, I'm sure."

Eric did feel bad for the girl in that regard. He was hoping to remedy the situation by setting up a room for her next to the office. He wasn't going to keep her locked up in the dungeon. Although he could definitely have uses for it…

"He's a complete troll," Eric couldn't help himself from saying. "She had absolutely no idea about the situation."

"Is that shocking? Ray roofied the girl to get her here."

"And yet she didn't seem all that surprised that he was responsible. She must know how much of a shit he is."

"Well, for God's sake, have you seen the man?"

Eric looked back at the basement for a moment. "I want to bring her up here. We can't keep her in the basement."

"You're risking the chance she'll try to run off and commit homicide."

That was the problem.

Lana cursed a blue streak as she continued to struggle with the goddamn chains that had strapped her to a dungeon pillar when the door opened again and her tall, blonde captor came strutting down the stairs. He swung a set of keys around his finger.

Lana immediately sat up. "Are you going to let me go?"

A small smile spread across his lips. Her hopes were dashed.

"In the literal sense, yes, but I think you should hear me out." He pulled that chair out again in front of her and kept swinging the keys. "Your stepfather and I made a deal, and as foolish as it might have been to help him, I struck a bargain that cannot be undone. I did not acquire the reputation I have by forgiving debts and being lax on my loans, therefore, I can't do the same with Ray. Now I know you are nothing but a victim in all of this, but you are my payment. Fortunately, I have no intention of abusing you. I can't let you go but I won't hurt you. In fact, I intend to treat you very, very well."

For the first time since she had woken up, Lana was truly, truly shocked. Was this a joke? Had her friends gotten together and Punk'd her? Was she on "What Would You Do?" This couldn't be real, because there was no way that a vampire could basically buy her as payment for her stepfather's loan.

He raised a blonde eyebrow. "Is this acceptable?"

Lana scoffed, struggling to ask, "Are you kidding?"

"Right now, I'm not."

She shook her head, hoping to clear it through physical force but her mind was spinning. She couldn't understand what was going on.

"Can… can you explain to me what this… situation entails for me and you?" she finally managed to eke out.

His gaze was intense and he had stopped spinning the keys. "I can provide you with anything you want. You will stay here with me and you'll be free to do whatever you please. All I ask in return is that I can have you whenever I please."

She could barely swallow the lump in her throat and her heartbeat had ratcheted up to a million beats per minute. "Have me? As in a whore you can use whenever you want?"

"It beats waiting tables."

She could feel her cheeks ignite she was so angry, and she struggled to rein in the fury that had taken over. "What makes you think I would degrade myself that way? Did my stepfather even tell you anything about me?"

"Oh, he told me a lot. He told me you're a waitress, that you're hardworking, that you kill yourself at your job in order to pay for school, that you moved here on your own when you were a teenager, and that you're a virgin. I know you're no whore as you so describe it, but the status of your honor has no place here. I would treat you like a queen, and trust me when I say that sex with me would be no chore."

The slow upturn of his lips made her shiver, whether with fear or arousal she wasn't entirely sure. And that made her angry. Wildly angry.

"Fuck off."

Despite her harsh words and her furious glare, his smile only grew wider, and she fumed as he stepped toward her and brushed the hair out of her eye. She turned from him but she could still feel his hungry eyes on her as he rubbed a thumb slowly down her cheek.

"You should know, I always win in a fight."

She kept her face turned from him. "Try all you might, I'm not giving in to you."

"A challenge?" His finger brushed the flesh of her chest. "I enjoy a good challenge… when the prize is worth it."

She finally turned to face him and she stared him straight in the eye. He was beautiful, no doubt about it. But it was a harsh beauty, a brutal, punishing beauty that could hurt, and had probably endured some pain itself.

"I'm not a prize."

"No," he agreed, his eyes roving down her. For one moment she swore she could see a sadness in them, but when his gaze returned to her, flames had returned. "You're much more than that."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Creole," the officer apologized as Renee sat at her kitchen table.

Ray stood in the doorway and watched his wife cry as the two cops assigned to their daughter's case tried to reassure her that even though they had found no trace of Lana yet that they were doing everything they could.

Ray hadn't breathed a word of the truth to anyone about the past twenty-four hours. Instead, after dropping Lana off at Fangtasia, he had come back to the house, driven her car two hours away into a swamp and come back to the house insisting to his wife that Lana had stormed off after they had had a fight at the restaurant. When Lana didn't respond to a single text or call the next morning, Renee had called Lana's roommate and then called the police. But no one had seen her in Baton Rouge and there was no sign of her on the interstates. Ray had hidden her car deep in a swamp closer to Mississippi and was sure no one would ever find it.

But now he had a major fuck-up on his hand with this problem. Renee was freaking out and the police were investigating heavily since the vampire wars a few months ago. There were still rogue vampires out there, and everyone was afraid of becoming some vampire's snack/sex slave. And in this case, that was exactly what was happening.

"Was your daughter involved in tumultuous relationships of any kind? Does she have any ex-boyfriends or known enemies who would want to hurt her?"

Ray swore that he and Renee had already answered all of these questions, but Renee was cooperating with everything.

"No," Renee cried as she shook her head. "She dated one guy a few times at work but it was never serious and she never mentioned any bad blood with anyone."

Ray cringed a little at the word, "blood."

"Was she involved with any vampires?" the second officer, a blonde older woman, asked. "Did she frequent any clubs?"

Renee blew her nose and wiped her cheeks. "No, I don't think so. Lana has always been focused on school. She works hard and saves all of her money for college. She doesn't get involved in any stuff like that."

The officers nodded and wrote some notes and then turned to Ray. The female officer spoke again when she asked, "Mr. Creole, you said that your stepdaughter and you had a fight at the restaurant. If I can ask, what was so upsetting about the fight that she left?"

Ray leaned off the doorway and scrambled to come up with a good excuse. "Money. Lana actually asked me for a loan at dinner and when I told her that I couldn't afford it, she got angry. She accused me of not taking care of her mother and so, I defended myself. We fought, we both said some regrettable things, and she stormed off."

"That doesn't sound like Lana, Ray," Renee insisted. "Had she been drinking?"

"I don't think so."

"Could we take a look at your receipt from dinner just to be sure, Mr. Creole?" the female officer asked again.

Ray looked at the woman. "No problem."


	5. Peachy Keen

Chapter Five: Peachy Keen

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Ginger and Pam both looked up when the basement door burst open and Eric came barreling out with Lana over his shoulder.

"SERIOUSLY, WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, I SWEAR!"

"Charming her already, Eric?" Pam couldn't help but remark snidely as she and Ginger watched him carry the squirming captive.

Beating her fists and kicking her legs, Lana was fighting hard, and Pam couldn't help but think that Eric seemed more like himself than he had in over a year.

"Ginger," Eric asked as he paused momentarily, "did you set up the back room?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah, it's all ready for you," Ginger replied eagerly, watching raptly as Eric nodded his approval and strolled past them.

"You gonna go have your way with her now, Eric?" Pam smiled wickedly.

"Like hell!" Lana yelled but the slap of Eric's palm on her butt made her cry out even louder.

Eric turned to face his progeny and smiled in return. "Let's see how far I get."

Lana fell on the soft comforter of the bed without much aplomb as her captor went to the door of her new room and ceremoniously locked it.

It was a million times better than the creepy and dark dungeon he had caged her in, considering it was a soft-lit room with a beautiful canopy bed and expensive furnishings, but it was still a prison and she sat up immediately to fight him back.

However, all he did was chuckle. "You really are quite adorable. What are you? 5'2?"

"5'3," she spat back with rage, "and be as condescending as you want, but I'm not just giving in to you no matter who you are."

His head tilted in interest. "Oh, and who do you think I am?"

Lana had gone to New Orleans a few times and known girls who followed vampires like they were rockstars. This "Eric" was just one of the same. He was a beautiful, conceited, probably ancient vampire used to getting his way, having women whenever he wanted, and expecting everyone to bow down to him because he had managed to survive for so long. But Lana wasn't fooled and she certainly didn't care if he was the big man on campus here.

"A spoiled prince. An asshole who treats people as if they were playthings. You think because you have money and you look like a supermodel that the world is meant to serve you, but you're nothing. In fact, you're no better than my stepfather or any other person who would treat people like this."

He was very quiet in response and she shrunk back a little when he came in closer, almost inspecting her.

"Have I hurt you in any way?" His voice came out in a raspy whisper.

"You locked me in-"

"Have I beaten you?" he repeated. "Are you bruised? Have you been raped? Did I make you starve down there in that dungeon or chain you up and fuck you repeatedly?"

His eyes were blazing and for the first time, she shrunk back a little in fear. She kept her mouth shut.

"Oh, we're quiet now," he goaded. "I finally got that pretty mouth of yours to shut up by speaking the truth."

That facilitated an answer. "No, you may not have hurt me _yet_ but you are holding me against my will. Even if" – she looked around the room – "you are now holding me in some set for an Enigma music video."

"You don't like your new room?" His raised eyebrow indicated that he knew that she liked the room. It was certainly nicer than her apartment back home and she had always loved the European look.

She conceded, "It's better than the dungeon at least."

He finally pulled away from her, standing far enough so she could see him fully in the light and examine him. He was confident, that was obvious. He was the tallest man she had ever met in real life and even now stood to his full height, carrying himself with such ease that she was sure he had been some kind of royalty when he was human. And sadly, he was beautiful. From his dark blonde hair and icy blue eyes to the intriguing dip of his black wife beater that revealed a very muscled chest, he was gorgeous. Of fucking course, she thought. He had to be a beautiful evil vampire with the power to make most women melt. Thank God she wasn't most women though.

"I'm sure this is where you usually bring your women though," she couldn't help but say as she watched him pace. His gaze never left her, stalking her as if he was a predator.

"None of them ever complained about the dungeon."

"Because you're Christian Grey?"

His brow furrowed as if he didn't know what she was talking about and she couldn't help but chuckle to herself. "Not familiar with mommy erotica?"

"Shockingly, that is not my area of expertise."

"No, but keeping helpless women captive is."

He eyed her but seemed to have some respect for her. And she was a tad surprised that he hadn't tried to just attack her already. She had expected to fight for her life, not participate in some banter.

"I doubt anyone has ever characterized you as helpless," he quipped.

True, she thought. She had been on her own since she graduated high school. And even before then, she had endured a lot when her father died and her mom had remarried. She wasn't the kind of girl who gave up on life when things got tough, and she really wasn't the kind of girl to fall for sweet talk and false promises. At least, not anymore.

"And yet here I am against my will. So what are you going to do?"

She hadn't meant to make it sound as if it was a challenge, but his reaction told her that he certainly saw it as that. He stopped his pacing and looked closely at her with a heated gleam in his eyes, almost as if… He was going to try and seduce her.

Just as her heart beat sped up and he moved toward her, a knock on the door sounded.

Eric audibly groaned in frustration but headed to the door anyway and opened it.

"Pam, I'm obviously a little busy."

"Trust me, I know." The tall blonde raised an arched brow and spared an appraising glance at Lana. "But I wouldn't have disturbed you if it wasn't something… interesting."

"Tell me it's something worth the interruption."

Pam's face transformed from one of amusement to one of sobriety. "Sookie is here."

Eric took a deep breath as he walked toward the small blonde waiting expectantly by the bar. He hadn't seen Sookie in six months, ever since Bill had received the cure and they had gotten together for good. He knew from several sources that the two had settled into Bill's old mansion and were living in seemingly wedded bliss. He hadn't wanted to see them and have any of that rubbed in his face, and honestly, he didn't want to see Sookie now. Every time he saw her he was instantly flooded with memories, the kind he had been trying for over a year now to forget. But Sookie had a way of entering into his life when he least expected it.

"Sookie," he greeted her as he came toward her and watched her turn. He maintained a certain distance so she wouldn't feel compelled to hug him.

She got the hint. "Eric, I need your help."

His sigh was audible. "Isn't that why you always show up?"

"I'm serious, Eric, it's about Bill. He's in a bit of trouble."

"He always is."

"This is different," she insisted. "You know the Authority has been reforming since the end of the wars, and Bill is one of their main targets now. Even though he's done with all this vampire business, they still want his hide, and I can't convince him to do anything about it. He thinks it's just going to blow over but you and I both know that's not how these kind of folks operate. I need to encourage him, and I need your help doing it."

"Of course, you do," Eric replied sarcastically, seating himself lazily on his throne. "Whenever your sweet and loyal Bill acts like a martyr, you come running to me."

The face he had loved and adored for so long scrunched up in anger. "That's not fair, Eric. I've helped you out just as much as you've helped me."

"You know that I will always be grateful to you for your assistance in the past, but I am tired of this game, Sookie. I haven't seen you in six months and now you come to me because little Bill can't fight his own battles."

"Is this about us? Are you still upset that I chose Bill? Eric, I've always loved Bill; you knew that."

"No, this is about you coming to me any time there is a crisis and your precious Bill won't do what you want. I'm not your savior. I'm not anything to you anymore."

Sookie paused a good second before she walked closer to him. "Not even my friend?"

Maybe they could have been friends before everything that had happened, before Eric got sick with Hep V and Sookie showed all of her concern for Bill, before Eric had given her his heart and she had chosen another, and maybe before Sookie hadn't bothered with him until she needed some help again.

"I'm not sure I want to be counted as one of your friends, Sookie."

"So if I ever need help with anything, I should just not even bother with asking you, is that it?"

He avoided her gaze, not wanting to face the disappointment and frustration that he knew was probably written all over her face. He knew Sookie; she didn't take no for an answer.

"Go away, Sookie. We don't have anything else to say to each other."

"I'd have expected more from you, Eric," she finally said angrily before she walked quickly out of Fangtasia, leaving him alone once again.

It didn't take long, however, for Pam to return and fill the bar with her presence. She always had something to say after Sookie showed up in his life.

"What did she want this time?"

Eric still looked at the door after Sookie. "The new Authority wants Bill's head, and naturally, Bill is doing nothing about it."

"She actually had the balls to ask that. What, she can't do anything by herself?"

"My sentiments exactly. I told her I wasn't interested."

Pam wasn't through with him, though. She walked over to the dais and stood in front of him, intent as hell.

"You are not allowed to spend the rest of the night sulking over this, Eric. You have a gorgeous and vulnerable twenty-something at your disposable, waiting in the room you made up for her, and I will not let you sink back into depression because Ms. Fairy Princess came crawling back for your help. Fuck her. Fuck all of them, and get your revenge by actually fucking that little hot piece waiting for you."

Eric did as he was told. Thanking Pam by giving her an affectionate kiss on the forehead, he got off of his throne and headed back to the room where his little captive was waiting. Sure enough, there she was, sitting on the bed, biting her nails as she stared up at him with wide multi-colored eyes. Pam was right. This was how he was going to get over her.

"I'm guessing that wasn't my dad coming to beg you to let me go."

Her snarkiness was a fresh balm and he enjoyed taking in his fill of her as he slowly removed his jacket. "Unfortunately, no. It was no one important though."

He could sense that she was a little afraid. She sat close up against the headboard with her knees pulled in and held the ends of her own jacket close to her. She watched him like a mouse watches a cat.

"More business deals with stepfathers who can only pay you in their daughters?"

He smiled. "You are my only one."

"Gee, how lucky am I." Despite the trepidation on her face, he could still tell that her gaze was appraising. She looked at him with some appreciation. She liked what she saw, even if she wasn't going to admit it anytime soon.

"Do you always talk so much when you're afraid?"

She immediately puffed up with indignation. "I am not afraid!"

"Hmm…" He slowly unzipped the fly of his pants and watched her eyes dart to his hands. "My mistake then."

"So… So that's how it's going to be? You're just going to take me against my will and pretend that I'm not a human being?"

"Do I look interested in rape?"

"You look interested in getting what you want."

"Of course, but I don't need to rape to get that."

She lifted her head high. "It will be with me."


	6. Not Available

Chapter Six: Not Available

Eric considered the woman in front of him. Obstinate, determined, strong, she wasn't going to roll over and let him have his way with her. She was no Yvetta, no young horny barmaid or rebellious princess with unrepentant father issues. Yet that's what he found so intriguing. She was a challenge, the ultimate challenge really. Sookie had been a challenge too, true, but Lana was no Sookie. He wasn't sure how he knew that, but as he looked at her and kept his gaze glued to hers, he saw a very different woman staring back at him.

He stopped pulling down the zipper of his pants. "Your stepfather said you're a virgin. Is this true?"

Her gaze became guarded and her eyes darted away from him. "That's not really your business, or his for that matter."

"Is he right though?"

Her eyes went back to his. "Maybe. I'm not sure how it affects you though. You get off on deflowering virgins?"

He couldn't help but grin. "I've certainly had my share."

"How old are you by the way? Five, six hundred years old?"

Eric's mind filled with memories of his old home as he went to a small bar in the corner and poured a glass of white wine. "Just over a thousand, actually. Too old for you?"

She made a face but he could sense a hint of amusement in her expression. "Let me guess: Viking prince who had every woman in the village panting after him."

"I'm impressed. What gave me away?"

"Tall, blonde, and cocky. Plus you had to have been a pillaging marauder if you have no problem holding a woman captive."

He smiled a little as he walked toward her and tried to hand her the glass. "No roofies this time."

"Right because I can trust you."

He placed it on the nightstand next to her and sat down on the bed in front of her. She pulled herself in closer but he was just as determined. "You have a problem trusting people?"

"Just 1,000 year old vampires."

"You don't like vampires?"

Lana shifted. "I don't like anyone who treats people like objects. I've met vampires and I've had plenty of friends who've had sex with them. I know the game. Even after the Hep V virus, you guys just went back to getting what you want and doing the same."

Eric looked at her closely for a minute. "It sounds like you've known one… intimately."

Rolling her eyes, Lana scoffed. "No, I haven't slept with a vampire. Ray wasn't lying; I am a virgin. I've just met enough vampires who troll for sex toys."

For some reason, Lana's admittance that she was a virgin made him happy. He wasn't sure why. Maybe because he enjoyed corrupting.

"It seems like you have a poor opinion of men in general." It had been his suspicion. He was positive that her reasons for waiting had nothing to do with religion or being a prude, and had something to do with a certain asshole.

Her reaction cemented that suspicion. "I'm not discussing my love life, or lack thereof, with you, okay?" She pulled herself against the headboard, hugging a pillow to her chest. "You're just trying to get into my good graces so I'll wilfully have sex with you."

He couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. "Would that be so bad? You don't know what you're missing."

She rolled her eyes but he could see the ghost of a smile on her face.

"You've thought about it."

"With you?" Lana asked incredulously, blasting him a shocked face. "You caught me. All I've thought about since I woke up from being roofied was having sex with you."

Eric found himself delightfully intrigued by the thought of having sex with Lana. He wasn't sure if it was because he had gone so long without having sex, or because Lana's wit and sparkling sarcasm aroused him like nothing else, but he wanted her. Badly. And he always got what he wanted.

Realizing he needed to redirect the subject if he wasn't actually going to have sex, Eric made an offer: "It's been a long time since you've eaten. Why don't I get you something?"

She instantly made a face. "Fool me once…"

"Why would I drug you when you're already trapped in this room?"

Lana shrugged. "You could have a necrophilia fetish for all I know. You are dead."

He smirked. "Not yet."

Sookie was still in the parking lot when Pam decided to go out and talk to her. It was still early yet and most of their patrons wouldn't show up until 9:00 or 10:00, and she wanted to have a nice long chat with the little blonde bitch that had stolen her maker's heart so long ago.

"Sookie," she called out after she had walked out of Fangtasia and spotted the dipshit waitress standing at her car, talking on the phone, probably to Bill.

"I'll call you back," Sookie said hurriedly to the other person on the phone before pressing the "end" button. "Did Eric send you out to say that he's changed his mind?"

Pam smiled at the hilarity. "Eric doesn't know I'm out here. He's busy with something else, something that I think will actually be worth his time. No, I'm out here because you, sugar, have been a pain in my ass ever since you walked into our lives and I'm cutting the bullshit. You ever come here again crying for Eric's help because your boyfriend is an ugly and stupid cunt, I will personally enjoy the pleasure of ripping your throat out and watching you bleed, you hear? You may make every man within a fifty-mile radius pant at your feet, but I'm putting an end to your hold on my maker. He doesn't need you fucking with his life anymore since you clearly chose someone else, although God knows why. Who knows, you may be the stupidest bitch I've ever met in my life."

Sookie didn't look shocked nor did she look like she was ready to fire back. Instead, with crossed arms and an infuriated scowl, she simply asked, "Are you done?"

Pam looked Sookie over one final time, hoping she never had to see the pathetic and demanding twat again. "I sure hope so."

Lana wasn't sure what to expect when Eric came back an hour later. He had left to get her food apparently and she had resigned herself to simply waiting, hoping the time would allow her a chance to figure everything out.

Talking about men had gotten her thinking about Damien and she had tried as hard as possible to make sure Eric wouldn't catch on to her secret. It wasn't as if she was hiding a murder or a secret identity or anything remotely major, but she felt a certain amount of shame and embarrassment over what had happened with Damien, and she didn't like to talk about it with anyone. She hadn't even told her mother, the person with whom she was the closest, although she knew that was stupid. If anyone deserved to know about the man that she almost married it was her mom. The problem was that Lana still felt Damien's betrayal too deeply. It was like a fresh wound that still stung when you touched it, and Lana wanted to heal in peace.

She had no idea how she was going to manage that with Eric though. For some reason, the man enjoyed interrogating her. He wanted to know her secrets. Whether out of morbid curiosity or because he could better manipulate her was uncertain, but it made her wary of him. Even if he was indeed handsome (terribly so), and kind of charming in his own dark, brooding way. Still, even if she felt as if she could trust him with such a painful heartbreak, how could she ever expect him to understand? He had probably never suffered romantic rejection in his entire life.

Lana sat up suddenly when the door opened and Eric emerged with a covered silver tray. Hunger immediately became the first thing on her mind.

"They serve McDonald's on silver platters now?" she couldn't help but crack.

But he smiled in amusement. "There are benefits to being a vampire." He removed the cover and revealed a steaming plate of fresh roasted chicken breast, gourmet mashed potatoes, French green beans, and a little plate of New York cheesecake. Her stomach growled.

"I imagine that means you are indeed hungry." He placed the tray on the bed in front of her, tempting her.

Still, she had no idea what was in that food. More roofies? Poison? She didn't know this guy from Adam, and she certainly didn't trust him.

"If you're worried that I'm plotting to kill you or knock you out so I can have my way with you, your fears are unfounded. I have no interest in fucking a corpse."

"Nice," she breathed, but her eyes remained on the food.

"I know you're hungry."

God, yes she was, and she wasn't going to pass it up just because she was proud… and afraid. Giving in to her human need, she took the plate and dug in. Sure enough, it was delectable, and she moaned softly at the warm, fresh taste of it all. When she looked up and saw Eric's satisfied grin, though, the taste soured a little.

"Thank you," she said with a full mouth, hoping the food would muffle her thanks. She did not want to be indebted to her captor.

"You are exceedingly welcome. Now how about that glass of wine?"

She rolled her eyes but nodded anyway and took the glass without reticence when he handed it to her, their fingers brushing for just a moment as his eyes stayed on hers.

"I can't determine the exact color of your eyes."

The words shocked her and she gazed up in wonder when his remark washed over her. "Uh… Well, they change colors."

He smiled contentedly as he sat back in a chair across from the bed and held his own glass of Tru Blood. "They fascinate me. You… fascinate me."

"Because I won't have sex with you?"

"Because you're a unique human being, and I haven't met many of those. Most of the humans I have encountered in a thousand years have been petty, idiotic, and cowardly. You're none of those things."

No, maybe she wasn't. But even she had her faults. She had made some stupid decisions in her life. "I'm still human though."

The corners of his mouth tilted ever so slightly. "A special human."

Whatever that meant, it gave her chills.


	7. Sure Enough

Chapter Seven: Sure Enough

Eric shut the door to the special guest room, taking some precaution to be quiet since Lana had fallen asleep. She had tried to fight it, but after the stress of being kidnapped and enjoying a good, hearty meal, she had been unable to stop the onset of sleep. He had watched her for some time, content to just look at the smooth, peaceful expression that had colored her face, but then she had fallen into REM and started having dreams. Dreams about a man named Damien. He had left the room when he felt a sudden homicidal urge grip at him at the sound of her voice calling out another name.

"Fucked her into a coma?"

Pam's mischievous smile lightened his mood somewhat but he was still irritated. "I haven't taken her yet."

Pam's smile disappeared. "Why the fuck not?"

"I'm in no rush, Pam. Lana is no fangbanger. I have to be patient with her if I want her to come willingly. And I do want her to be willing. More than willing."

He could tell that even the lesbian-leaning Pam responded to his words, because he even responded. He had no idea why but the more time he spent with Lana the more he wanted her. Maybe because it would be a challenge and he hadn't had to work for something in a long time, but he also suspected that it was because Lana was a welcome respite from the women he had encountered for so long. Even Sookie, though she had fought against his seduction, had always needed something from him, and sometimes, just sometimes, he wondered if she had slept with him because she was lonely… and grateful. But he didn't want her fucking gratitude. He had wanted her heart.

"You probably won't have to wait too long. That girl looks like she's been storing up over twenty years of sexual frustration."

Yes, Eric thought, he could tell there was a simmering, long pent-up desire bubbling within his little captive. He could tell she was a woman who prided herself on keeping control. She worked hard, she saved money, and she followed the rules and sacrificed for her goals. But desire could be evaded for only so long before it peeked its head and threatened to erupt. And he would be there when it did.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"_Damien, what is going on?" _

_Damien had looked as if he was going to try and hide what he had been doing but he had quickly stopped himself and instead walked toward in all of his arrogance. He had showed no shame as he came toward her naked and unembarrassed while the blonde sat sprawled on the table. _

"_How… how could you do this?" _

_His cold eyes had roved her over, as if he was assessing her and had found her wanting. _

"_Babe, you didn't really think I was going to marry you, did I?" _

Lana shook herself from the nightmare/memory and felt her heart constrict at the feel of tears on her cheeks. Even in her dreams his words had the power to hurt her, and she wiped her face against the pillow shamefully. Motherfucker, she thought. How could she have been so stupid?

She hadn't dreamed about Damien in quite some time because she had done such a good job of occupying herself with work, but she had a feeling that being in such a vulnerable position again had brought him back to her thoughts. Hmm, another reason to hate Ray.

She was still reeling from the betrayal that her stepfather had inflicted on her. Frankly, she knew she shouldn't have been surprised because she had never trusted the man, but she had hoped his commitment to her mother and their family would give him some sort of compassion. Instead he had cemented her suspicions that he was a scheming, lying, skeezeball who made deals with vampires and put money over his family. Not that she considered him family any longer. She promised herself that as soon as she got out of here she would have his head and get him out of their lives for good. After she escaped the arrogant Viking of course.

Talk about a motherfucker. The only thing going for Eric was that he was at least upfront about his evil, and that he was… sexy. Damn it, she couldn't pretend it wasn't true. Even though he was a conceited ass, she had to admit that he was mouthwatering. In another life, in another world, she might have let him slip into her fantasies and enjoyed the idea of his huge, muscular body, but in this world he was a jackass, and she wasn't going to fall for his seductive Casanova he-man act.

She reminded herself that little fact when the door opened and Eric strode in, dressed in black slacks and a tailored jacket. She quickly tried to get rid of the evidence that she had cried during her sleep.

"How long was I out?" she asked, attempting to straighten her hair.

Hands in his pockets – like always – he looked her over. "About nine hours. I left when you started dreaming."

Fuck. She looked up at that. "How do you know that?"

His eyes lacked the mischievous gleam they had possessed the last couple times they had spoken. "You were talking in your sleep. Something about Damien."

She couldn't hide the sight that escaped her and she leaned back against the bed in defeat. "Great."

He watched her closely for a few minutes, as if he was trying to determine what the best method would be, the best way to breach the subject. He paced as he often did, walking the invisible line of the bedroom as she watched him.

"So who is this Damien? A lover?"

The inevitable question. "Nobody of import."

"A nobody whose name that you just happen to moan in your sleep?"

"Give me one reason why I should trust you with anything about me. You act as if I am obligated to you or something."

"I did earn you."

What arrogance! She steamed, snapping at him: "You really do think that, don't you? You are so entitled that you think you can demand anything and people will just hand it to you. Well, guess what, my personal life is none of your fucking business and you have no right to it!"

She had expected a fiery response. Instead, he had sat down in that comfy little chair again and just looked at her, eerily calm. "Even if I killed him for you?"

That stalled her. "What?"

"My suspicion is that this Damien character hurt you and that is what has made you so sensitive to any mention of your love life. But if you told me about him and what he did, I could get revenge for you."

Was he serious? "Why would you do that?"

His face lifted and she could see a darkness in his eyes that revealed something she wasn't sure she wanted to see. Obsession? Desire? Hatred?

"Because… I know what it's like."

Her brows furrowed in confusion. "Getting hurt?"

He looked uncomfortable for the first time since she had met him, and she watched as his mind seemed to turn inward for a moment. "Yes."

Nothing ventured… "What happened?"

He tried to remain nonchalant and uncaring but his eyes were telling. "I loved someone and I offered her everything. But she chose another, a man who had never done anything but hurt and betray her, and simply because he had gotten there first."

She couldn't tear her eyes away from the visible pain in his own and her heart filled with a strange mix of compassion for him and her own painful memories. He had suffered rejection too like her.

She couldn't help but feel like she was making a colossal mistake but she still went ahead. "Damien is my ex-fiance. He was my manager at the restaurant I've been working at for a few years and we started dating in secret about a year ago. He wasn't allowed to date waitresses but he assured me that we were for real, and worth everything. After a few weeks of dating I fell head over heels and he proposed to me, promising me that he was going to get a new job so we could finally come out to everybody and be a normal couple, move in together, all that. But then one night I went over to his place and I found him having sex with one of my co-workers. Turns out he was having sex with a lot of the girls at work, and he was just using me as an ego boost."

Eric looked visibly angry. "He's a fool."

She shook her head. "No, I'm the fool."

Her throat closed for a moment and she had to look away from Eric. "He finally got fired for sleeping with the owner's wife." Tears wanted to emerge but she threw her head back to hold them in. "So there. That's who Damien is. Are you happy?"

He pulled himself up from the chair and came towards her slowly, taking his time as he walked and towered above her. The angry danger she had seen his eyes had softened and he reached down to stroke the slope of her cheek gently, almost so tenderly that she could barely feel it. His eyes were intent and she gasped quietly when his fingers brushed her lips. He drew nearer by just an inch and she could see the weight of his chest move a little faster.

Suddenly he whispered, "He doesn't deserve your pain."

She wanted to say something, to ask what had transformed him so suddenly, what had washed away his snark and brutal anger but the sound of voices suddenly erupted outside the door and before she could move, Eric turned and then disappeared in a blur.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Why do I get the feeling that ya'll aren't here to party?"

Pam watched the tall dark-haired vampire like a hawk as the woman inspected the bar, looking at patrons and eyeing corners as if she was looking for something. "Quite right, Ms. Swynford de Beaufort. We're here to see your maker." Her pointed fangs peeked out of her toothy smile. "Surely you can fetch him for us?"

"Seeing as I'm not a dog and ya'll ain't got any authority here, I'm gonna go with asking ya'll to get the fuck out."

The lead vampire laughed alongside the chuckles of her big men, the kind of men who all looked like bouncers but were curiously unarmed. "Oh, Ms. Swynford, but you see I am the Authority here. You might not have heard but I am the new Queen of Louisiana, as of just a few weeks ago, and I am not here to make friends. I'm here to make sure that all of my little vampire citizens are doing their duty and staying in line, since we have seemed to have gotten a pretty bad reputation in the past year. That ends now, which means that your maker is no longer going to be providing secretive loans to desperate humans. Now, let me tell you again since you seem to be a deaf bitch. Go fetch your maker."

But Pam didn't have to. Eric emerged, shooting out of the back offices like a dart so he could step out into the bar and face the new customers. Dependably, he appeared calm.

"What seems to be the problem here?"

Cunt-face, as Pam had secretly named her in her head, came forward. "Mr. Northman, I believe. Glad you joined us."

"Is there a reason you have invaded my bar with your army of Right Said Fred wannabes?"

She smiled but it was chilling. "I'm Marina Alexeyev, the new Queen of Louisiana."

"Fuck," Eric breathed.

"That's right, the Authority has finally gotten its shit together and reconfigured the territories. And yours truly was elected governor of this lovely state. So my first order of business is paying a personal visit to all of the vampire entrepreneurs in the state and making sure they are no longer taking advantage of anarchy."

Pam and Eric couldn't help but look at each other.

"You haven't been taking advantage of frightened humans, have you?" Marina stared them both down as her lackeys suddenly looked poised to do some work.

Eric met her gaze head on. "Not in quite some time, Queen Marina."

"So you won't mind if we take a look around the bar and investigate your holdings?" Marina's cold blue eyes were like lasers and Eric made it his best effort to remain stone still.

Somehow he was going to have to get Lana out of the bar before the new queen found her.

"No problem."


	8. Go Slow

Chapter Eight: Go Slow

Eric remained calm as he led Marina to the office and opened the door for her to step in, all the while keeping his peripheral gaze on the other door.

"Are all of your financial records in here, Mr. Northman?" Marina queried as she walked to his desk and began opening drawers.

_Perfect timing_. "I have a few more records in the other room. I'll bring them in."

Noting her distracted gaze which focused on tax papers, he stepped out of the office and covertly made his way to Lana's room. She was sitting expectantly on the bed, looking slightly confused as he quickly made his way toward her.

"We have to leave."

"What?"

"There isn't much time to explain, but there are a group of vampires here who will not be as accommodating as I have been when they find you. I have to get you out."

Lana visibly shuddered. "But… Where are we going?"

He considered all the available options quickly. They had to get out of Louisiana if they wanted to avoid Marina and her goonies, but he didn't have much time to take her far.

He pulled out a pair of jeans and a nice shirt from the chest next to him and threw it Lana. "Take these with you."

"But again, where are we going?"

He heard an escalation of sound in the hall and didn't waste time as he quickly got to Lana and picked her up.

"What the…?" she stammered incredulously as she squirmed in his arms.

When he had some time he was going to relish having her in this position. "How do you feel about Austin?"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Lana's heart was ramming like a jackhammer by the time Eric had flown them to the front of a historic-looking hotel in Austin, Texas. She had just gone hundreds of miles through the air in a few minutes, above almost the entire world as the night air washed over her and she clung to Eric's muscular form. Suddenly they were back on the ground and she still felt as if she was spinning.

Eric was looking at her with a small smile. "How are you doing?"

She dug her fingers into the muscles of his shoulders to anchor herself. "You can fly…"

"Among many other things."

She was a little reluctant to let go as he slid her down and she held onto him a little longer than she probably needed. "What… what are we doing here?"

"I'm going to keep you here for a little bit, just while the new queen invades the bar." He took her hand and led her inside of the hotel where the man at the front desk seemed to recognize him instantly.

"Queen? As in, you all live in a secret vampire kingdom?"

"Something like that." The man at the front desk handed Eric a key and led them to the stairs.

"What am I supposed to do then?" she had to ask. "You're just going to keep me here while you deal with your vampire queen?" They came to a door and the man opened it up to a cozy and windowless room. It was a strange combination of antique-looking furniture and modern tech appliances, such as a flat-screen TV on the wall and a high-tech mini-fridge in the corner.

"I'm going to keep you here for the night while I deal with Marina." He kept his eyes on the hotel employee as the man made his way out. "She can't know about you. It'll be safer here."

"Are you going back?"

He looked down at her with an expression that made her feel… odd. "I am but I'll return soon." A smile crinkled the corners of his mouth. "I won't keep you waiting too long."

She rolled her eyes but didn't say anything. For some reason, she wasn't terribly angry about him bringing her here. It seemed as if he had transferred her to this vampire-friendly hotel in order to protect her, and that warmed her a little bit. She didn't know much about vampire politics but she was aware that they were not pussycats.

Still, she did not like the fact that he was hauling her around like he owned her. Just a few days ago she had been in Baton Rouge, working and taking care of her dog. Now she was in Austin, Texas after having been roofied and kept in a vampire dungeon. What the fuck was going on?

"So you just want me to wait here until you handle your vampire politics? What happens if another human-hungry stalker comes here?"

"Hmm." He nodded. "True. I can't leave you here completely defenseless. You are human after all."

She gave him an arch look at that.

Keeping her gaze, though, he extended his fangs and brought his wrist up the sharp points. Sinking them in and then pulling out smoothly, he lifted his bloody wrist to face her.

She winced. "Eww. Why did you do that?"

"This is the only way I'll be able to make sure you're safe. If you have my blood in your system, I'll know when you're in danger… among other benefits."

A shiver coursed through her system. "You want me to drink your blood?"

"You'll be safe if you do. If anyone tries to hurt you, I'll know." The dark shade of the blood glistened. "Drink."

"A vampire tracking device." It freaked her out, to be honest, but she had known a few people who were in relationships with vampires, and sure enough, if they were ever in trouble their vampires had come. So maybe…

She took his wrist in her own hand and brought it closer to her mouth before meeting his intense gaze. "This is gross."

The corners of his mouth lifted. "We'll see."

Making the decision before she could think twice, she put her mouth on his open wrist and started to drink.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_Whoa… _That was the last rational thought Lana had as she slowly took his blood into her mouth. At first, it had just tasted like blood: metallic and sharp. But as she took more in and swallowed it down, it warmed her. Almost like a smooth draw of whiskey or the drag of a great cigarette, it swam through her system like gold. She could feel it vibrate within her veins, heat her skin, and fill her with a desire, a need so acute she almost didn't recognize it. It was like a drug; no, it was a drug. And as good as it had become, as delicious and filling as the draw was, she pulled back when the realization of how much she was enjoying it hit her. She released his wrist like it was a weapon and shuddered a little as she stared back at the awed and pleasured look on his face.

He was breathing hard, so much so that she could see the effort he was making not to frighten her. Reluctantly, he pulled his wrist back and after pricking the pad of his thumb with a fang, smoothed some of his own blood over the wound. "Still gross?"

Her heart was still hammering and she felt a tad bit of shame at the feel of her wet panties. "That's why people use vampire blood as a drug, isn't it?"

His eyes were hooded but penetrating. "That's how human blood tastes to us, only better."

She looked away from him and hugged herself a little as she stepped toward the bed, furthering their distance. "You should probably get back before your queen freaks out."

He hesitated for a moment – because he wanted to say something? – but nodded at her reminder, and silently exited the room.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Pam stood watch as her new vampire queen (groan) rifled through all of their desks and drawers. Outside her goonies were doing the same around the bar, making a mess and a racket as their grubby paws went through everything with as much aplomb as a herd of rhinos.

"Where's your maker, Ms. Swynford?" Marina asked as she eyed a particular document. "He's been gone ten minutes."

Pam knew exactly where Eric must have gone. He had a new little plaything that he had won through a business trade and if the new authority in town found out, they would not approve. "He's a man of mystery."

Marina glared at her, her icy blue eyes communicating her annoyance. "Well, you're fucking lucky that I have already found what I need. Now that the law has returned, we're going to reinstate the monthly fee vampire businesses have to pay. And to make up for lost time, we have to increase the rate from twenty-five percent to forty."

"That's fucking astronomical," Pam bit out. "You trying to extort us?"

Marina wore a smug smile. "Government 101, Ms. Swynford. You might now have been alive during the Enlightenment, but if you want to live safely in society, you have to give up a few rights. Consider these fees as taxes."

Pam rolled her eyes. "Ya'll really pride yourselves on being cocksuckers, don't you?"

"That's a prerequisite for working in government."

Pam shifted then when she suddenly felt Eric appear at her side. He looked very frazzled, and very unlike Eric.

"Where the fuck have you been, Mr. Northman?"

Eric's eyes were bright. "I apologize. It took me a little longer than I expected."

"To get boxes?"

Eric took his time in bringing the three boxes he was holding to the desk and Pam could have sworn that she saw the evidence of an erection in his pants. Interesting.

"Well, you're just in time. I was just informing your prodigy that I found all of your audits and bank statements. I can see that the new forty percent fee won't put too much of a dent in your business."

Pam could see Eric simmer silently with rage but he remained stoic.

"Of course," Marina began as she sidled towards Eric, "we could set up a more reasonable arrangement if you're accommodating."

Apparently she had seen Eric's sizable erection as well, Pam thought, as she watched the new queen palm Eric's groin. He stiffened.

"Hmm, yes, I think I could work with this."

Pam watched her maker closely as Marina finally walked away and started shouting orders to her goons. He didn't make a single move as they listened to the European bitch until she finally made her exit and the bar became silent.

"So where did you hide your fairy tale ass?"

Eric finally moved, albeit still stiffly. "Austin, at Simon's place."

"Smart. She'll be safe there."

He barely met her gaze before walking away and nodding absentmindedly. She followed.

"Eric?"

He paused but didn't stop to answer her. Instead, he just walked away.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_Lana opened her eyes and sighed with relief when she saw the inside of her bedroom. Oh, finally! She was back in her apartment, back in Baton Rouge, back in reality, and happy as hell at the realization that it had all been a dream. She should have known. Of course, it had all been a dream. What a relief… _

_But when she stretched and turned to the side, she saw Eric, her captor, lying next to her. Naked._

"_What are you doing here?" she asked. The sound of voice confused her. It sounded… different. _

_A sly smile took over his mouth as he leaned closer and brushed the hair from her face. "Close your eyes."_

_Why wasn't she fighting him? It seemed to be the only thought she could muster as she closed her eyes and felt him cover her with his whole body. She shivered, audibly gasping as he pulled down the straps of her nightgown – since when did she wear those? – and exposed one of her breasts. She lifted her hips and let her fingers run freely through the silky strands of his dark blonde hair as his breath steamed over her skin. _

"_Eric," she found herself whispering as she tried to grind her hips against the erection so evidently pressing against her. "Kiss me." _

_Christ. The moment his lips touched hers, she melted. Pressing lightly, his lips were skillful as they danced over her own until she was so desperate for more, he slanted his head and started licking at her lips. _

_Her nails dug hard into the smooth muscles of his back and she moaned. Chuckling against her mouth, he took pity on her finally and delved his tongue deep into her mouth. It felt like heaven and she pulled on his hair, entwining her tongue with his own whilst grinding her hips against his. _

"_Eric," she whimpered as he lightly bit her bottom lip, "I need you." _

_His eyes were hooded as one of his hands slid down her body and cupped her heat. Arching underneath him, she watched as his eyes hooded over. "Don't worry. I'll take good care of you, Lana.." _

_She was on fire, uncaring about anything anymore except for the need coursing through her veins. All she wanted was him, on her, inside her, filling her, giving her what she needed. "Take care of me then." _

_His hand slowly pulled up the hem of her nightgown and he leaned down to kiss her again in a hot, wet, and wild embrace that left her gasping. _

"_I don't know," she heard him drawl. She opened her eyes and saw him flash a wicked grin. "I don't think you're hot enough just yet." Then she watched him slide down her body before his mouth came right to her core. _

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Lana woke suddenly. She sat up slowly as she tried to calm the thunderous rate of her heartbeat and the wild throbbing in her lower body. Her skin was covered in sweat and she tried to wipe her forehead and get herself under control. She had been dreaming?

She couldn't understand what was going on. She had remembered falling asleep shortly after Eric had left, and she certainly remembered what it had been like drinking his blood. Strange. Frightening. Unfortunately, erotic. It had left her feeling strange and embarrassed, humiliated to the point that she couldn't look at him in the eye. But that dream had been more than a feverish night fantasy. It had felt so real, and it had depicted Eric in such a different light. Had she dreamed about him because of the blood? Or was she dreaming about him because she was actually entertaining her attraction? He was a vampire! A scheming, greedy, arrogant, tall, sexy, surprisingly funny vampire. A vampire who had taken her as payment when her rotten stepfather had been unable to pay his debt. So why was he making her feel this way?


End file.
